


tell me what your worst fantasies are (i bet they look a lot like mine)

by gothgirlclub



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal, Anal Play, BDSM, Bottom Luke, Choking, Cock Ring, Consensual Nonconsent, Deepthroating, Dominant Michael, Dominant calum, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Fisting, Gangbang, Light Bondage, Luke also cries, Luke is called a whore, M/M, Masochism, Multi, Needy Luke, OT4, Pain Kink, Rape Play, Rough Sex, Sadism, Smut, Spitroasting, Submissive Luke, Top Ashton, Top Calum, Top Michael, blowjob, cum, dildo, dominant ashton, he likes being hurt and slapped, im actually going to hell for this, okay that's enough tags oops, rough, sir kink lightweight, they write on him with markers, trigger - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 16:56:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10745934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothgirlclub/pseuds/gothgirlclub
Summary: :+: or where Luke has twisted fantasies and the boys have twisted minds:+:





	tell me what your worst fantasies are (i bet they look a lot like mine)

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning. If you are uncomfortable about reading of rape, do not read. I DO NOT support rape at all, but I DO support safely practiced rape play as apart of a BDSM scene between two consenting adults.

-

Luke felt dirty, disgusting almost as he jerked his cock quickly, the slick sound of his hand moving up and down on his lubed up dick turning him just as much as the grunts and groans coming from the males on the porno he was watching. Beads of sweat trickled down the sides of his face, the room thick and hot due to the shower steam and his dirty escapades that have been going on for well over fifteen minutes.

His eyes glanced back at the screen of his laptop and he bit his bottom lip, watching the four men in the scene.

The main guy was tied up, hands behind his back as three men man-handled him. Tape was hanging off of his left cheek and tears were streaming down his face as he begged for the three men not to do this to him, which resulted in a thick cock being shoved into his mouth and a hand coming down on his bottom, angry words spewing from their lips.

"Don't tell us no you whore, now suck his cock like you mean it."

"Yeah, love using this mouth of yours."

"Are you scared? That's so cute, you think we're gonna stop. This is only the beginning..."

Luke's breathing quickened, his eyes squeezing shut as he arched his back off of the pillows rested behind up, propped up on the headboard. "Yes, fuck yeah." Luke groaned lowly, wanting to be the boy tied up and used forcibly by the other three men.

"Listen to him scream, no one's gonna help you. We're gonna take turns fucking you open and no one's going to know."

Luke's fingers dug into his thigh as he felt his balls clench. He was so close, his orgasm right there. Just few more seconds. He just needed a little extra push.

He opened his eyes and looked down at the screen, watching a man slap the 'victim' roughly and pin him against a desk. They spread his asscheeks apart, spitting on to his hole and then rubbing the tip of their dick along the crack before pushing in immediately as the guy struggled, making the scene more believable for sick people, people like Luke.

That's all it took for him to cream inside of his hand, cum spilling over his fist and some landing on his thighs and abdomen. He closed his eyes, breathing heavily through his mouth as he watched the video with hooded eyes. The feeling of relief after several orgasm denials was beautiful. 

Luke was unsure why he was fantasizing about something so wrong. The idea of it just seemed so... thrilling. He wanted someone to just pin him against something and force such obscene acts on to him, but he was willing to do them, so it kind of takes away the entire nonconsensual part of rape and makes it no more than a kink. 

It wasn't bad, right? The videos he watches, the scenes in his head, they're all consensual, so it doesn't make him a bad guy, does it? It's not like he, or the pornstars, are phsyically being forced against their will to do stuff, so it can't be that bad.

Luke laughed, shaking his head as he grabbed a bunch of wet napkins nearby. He's disgusting. He's trying to find a way to make this horrible fantasy seem okay. Nothing he could say could make this okay. He was fantasizing about being raped, that's not okay. That's fucked up. 

Luke thinks he was probably dropped on his head as a child, multiple times.

He closed the laptop and then took a deep a deep breath as he cleaned himself off. He tossed them all in the bin by his nightstand and then pushed his laptop away far enough so he could fall asleep without the fear of smashing the Apple product with his body. 

He pulled a blanket over him and closed his eyes, wanting to get a bit of rest before he had to play on stage tonight.

-

"Do you know where my charger is?" Michael asked Calum as he attempted to turn on his dead laptop. "I can't find it."

"I think Luke borrowed it."

"God dammit, I told him to ask before he takes it." Michael muttered and rolled his eyes. "I'll just use his, it's fully charged if he took it."

Calum nodded and Michael went up to Luke's bedroom. He opened the door and grabbed Luke's laptop, rolling his eyes as he saw his charger. "I'm gonna kill his laptop and take the charger. Fucker will learn to ask before taking." He muttered as he grabbed the laptop, leaving the room.

He sat down beside Calum and then glanced at Ashton. "Wanna play Night Time Visitor?" Michael asked and Ashton glanced up from his phone.

"I don't know what that is... but why not. I'm bored and Jack may appreciate me not blowing his phone up for once." He said and Calum laughed as he nodded.

Michael opened the laptop and jumped as loud moans and groans came out of it. "God damn Hemmings." He grumbled but Calum stopped him before he could exit out of the tab.

"What is this?" He asked and Ashton scoffed loudly, looking at his friend with disbelief. 

"Porn dumbass. What else?"

"I know, but it's gay and titled Blonde Twink Forced to Please Master and his Friends." Calum said and the two realized he was right.

They watched a couple of seconds and Michael immediately clicked out of it. "Dude, that's freaky. Are you serious? Luke's into that?" Michael asked, but he couldn't deny that having full control over someone who's willing to play a role like that, it made him chub up in his sweats.

"Dude, that's brutal." Ashton said as he bit his bottom lip. "Am I wrong for immediately thinking of Luke in place of the blonde in that video?"

"If you are, count me too. We're sick." Calum said and Michael pulled up another tab. Before he could type in the game he wanted to play, Calum was taking the laptop and looking at the recent search history.

"You can't do that Cal, what if Luke finds out we did that? He'll be so embarrassed." Michael protested but Ashton just sat beside Calum and read through it. "Dude, what if we did that to you? How'd you feel?"

"I don't watch porn about being raped Michael, I have nothing to hide." Calum scoffed and the second oldest rolled his eyes as Calum gulped slightly, his adam's apple bobbing. "There's so much."

"He must really be into it." Ashton commented and Michael pulled his phone out.

All he wanted to do was play a game, not snoop through Luke's recently watched porn videos.

"Mikey look, this guy looks like you." Ashton said and Michael tore his eyes off of his phone to look at the laptop.

The guys face wasn't able to be seen, but from his pale complexion to a wrist full of bracelets and soft tummy, he could pass as Michael. It overwhelmed him slightly to know Luke watched this, most likely jerked off to it, but he was happy to know that he could fall back into porn if the band thing took a south turn.

"Guys this is really creepy. Luke's our best friend. We shouldn't be looking through his porn searches." Michael protested but the other two kept snooping.

"I have an idea-"

"Calum no-"

"What if he brought his fantasies to life?" He finished and Michael gulped slightly. The three all looked at each other and Ashton gave a smirk.

"I can play rough."

"Me too. Mikey?" Calum asked the bleach blonde haired boy. "Are you in, or are you gonna leave while we go for it?"

"What if he seriously doesn't want it? What if you mistake his refusial and denial as apart of this fucked up fetish?" Michael said, worried about the whole thing. "I don't think I can do it...."

"Come on. We'll use one of those safewords and stuff." Ashton said. "How hot would it be to have Luke on his knees gagging on your cock? What about hearing him scream in pleasure? Forcing him to bend over and take whatever you give him? I'm all hot already."

Michael couldn't deny that the idea turned him on. He couldn't deny the idea of forcing Luke to take his dick as fast and rough as he wanted was making him harden in his pants.

"Safeword is pizza."

"Now we're in business."

-

After the concert, Luke was bouncing up and down with excitement, laughing at stuff their security and camera crew said and drinking a bottle of beer as he listened to them talk. His bandmate were sitting on a couch, watching Luke with lustful gazes, their minds clouded with dirty thoughts.

They couldn't wait to get him alone back at their shared, rented house.

"I'm gonna start putting away the equiptment, don't drink too much." One of the crew members said and Luke nodded. 

He set his bottle on a table and ran a hand through his flattened hair, trying to fluff it up a bit. He wanted to go to a club, maybe sleep with someone in the bathroom or go to their place. He didn't know what the band had in store of him.

"What are you getting all dolled up for?" Calum asked and Luke rolled his eyes.

"M' not getting dolled up." Luke said and walked to his band. "Just fixing my hair." He told them and Calum nodded.

Calum wanted to make a move, maybe grab Luke's shirt, yank him up and slam him by a nearby wall, whispering all the dirty things they were going to do to him.

And he did, which surprised them all, even himself.

"Cal-"

"Better not be getting dolled up, cause when we get home, we're gonna make you our bitch, make a mess of you in your own hotel bed." Calum whispered, his lips curling into a twisted smile as Luke's hands rested on Calum's chest, trying to push him away. 

He couldn't. Calum was so much stronger than him, and it wasn't a secret.

Calum's lips attacked his neck, biting and sucking harshly on the blonde's pale skin, which was salty with sweat. Luke whimpered, chubbing up in his jeans as Calum forced himself on to him. He tried pushing him off, but Calum just held his wrists above his head.

"You can't stop me princess. Only I can stop myself, and why would I do that? Your beautiful little body, god I can't help myself." Calum hummed and Luke took a deep breath, looking at his bandmates who just occupied themselves with their phones and Snapchat, purposely ignoring the "assault".

"Eyes on me." Calum barked, gripping the blonde's jaw and turning him to face him. "They're not the ones you should be concerned about." He taunted and Luke tried pushing Calum away again, wiggling his arms and using his knees to push him away.

"Calum?" Luke asked and Calum chuckled. "I don't... You're my best friend, you can't... We shouldn't..."

"I can, and I think we should." He said, a lopsided grin on his lips. "I will. I'm gonna make you my bitch tonight Luke, and you have no say in it. But that's what you like huu?"

"Calum, please-"

"Shh, it's alright," Calum said, not an ounce of softness or care in his voice. "You'll like it, a whore like you would like anything." He said and Luke gulped.

Luke was confused, almost afraid. He didn't understand why Calum was doing this, but he did understand why he didn't want it to stop. How did he find out? How come the others aren't stopping him? What's going on?

"I'm not a whore-"

"Your fat cock would say otherwise." Calum said, roughly grabbing Luke's dick. Luke jumped, a whimper escaping his lips as Calum unzipped the blonde's jeans and pulled his hardened dick out.

"Calum," Luke whispered, silently begging for more. He felt slightly humiliated by being so hard by this, and when Calum said it out loud for all to hear, he felt tears prick the corners of his eyes. "Please..."

"I'll tie you up if you don't quit moving." Calum not so much threatened, more promised. "You're so fucking hard Luke, why? Is it because you're a dirty little slut that wants to be raped? Huh?"

"N - No-"

"Your dick says otherwise." Calum spoke, shoving Luke's jeans down his thighs. "How about you be a good whore and turn around for me. I don't need to see your face, just your ass."

Luke nodded, slowly turning around, but it wasn't quick enough for his bandmate. "Faster." Calum barked, spinning Luke around and pressing him against the door.

"Please Calum..." Luke cried, so embarrassed that he's actually enjoying his best friend trying to take him in front of their bandmates. He can't believe he's so hard because of it, can't believe his filthiest fantasy is coming to life, all because of his bandmate.

He felt disgusting, but he didn't care nor did he want it to stop. He knew this had to be staged... right? The others wouldn't just sit and ignore this if it was real... at least he hopes not.

Luke jumped, a cry escaping his lips when Calum smacked his pale cheek. "Shut the fuck up, I don't wanna hear you beg for me I know what you want." Calum said, roughly shoving his hand down the backside of Luke's boxer briefs.

Luke cried softly, embarrassment burning in his chest and belly as he felt three pairs of eyes on him. Calum leaned forward, his lips softly pressing against Luke's pale shoulder and then right under his ear. "Your safeword is pizza baby, sorry I didn't tell you before. That's my fault. Can I continue or do you want me to stop?" Calum apologized and Luke nodded as he sniffled.

"Keep going."

So this wasn't real, Luke thought. He knew it couldn't have been. That made this sick experience even better. He got both the forceful and degrading experience and love and attention he wanted after. 

Calum shoved two fingers into Luke's dry hole, making the blonde cry out at the sudden intrusion, his thoughts coming to a fast hault. "Mm, so tight Luke. Can't wait to rip you apart." Calum said, a heavy chuckle as the end as he quickly fucked Luke with his fingers, the dry penetration causing tears to slip from his eyes.

Fuck it hurt, but it hurt so good. Luke was still so sore from fucking himself last night, and Calum quick fingers weren't helping his case. He was just glad he wasn't as tight as usual, then it'd hurt even more. But the burn felt so fucking good.

"Calum, we gotta go soon." Ashton said and Calum looked over to him, hitting Luke's prostate with each thrust of his fingers. "Our driver will be here soon."

"How soon?" Calum asked, Luke's cries and breathless pants for him to slow down going ignored on purpose.

"Like seven minutes soon." Michael said, eyes on Luke's trembling body. He felt a little bad, cause he could see his cheeks shine with tears from the side view he had, but he could also see his fully hard cock. 

"Okay." Calum spoke, wrapping a hand around Luke's neck and choking him slightly. "If you cum in under five minutes, we'll be even rougher with you." He told the blonde, knowing that all he wanted, all he needed, was these three boys breaking him into a world full of his biggest fantasies.

"Don't wanna cum for you." Luke gasped as Calum laughed, pressing his fingers as far as they could go inside of him.

"Well you're going to whether you like it or not." Calum said and Luke gasped for breath. "You'll cum if you value oxygen whore."

Luke tilted his head back as Calum pressed him against the wall, his ass stuck out for Calum and his bandmates to see. "If you don't cum before we leave, you're not gonna cum at all tonight." Calum told him, promised him. 

Luke panicked and nodded, the idea of not cumming all night making his skin crawl. "Tell us how big of a slut you are." Ashton spoke and Luke felt his face go red. "Tell us."

"I'm not a - a slut."

"Yet, here you are with three of my fingers inside your dry hole, and you're fucking hard as a rock. Are you sure?" Calum asked, squeezing a third finger in and slamming them roughly inside of him. 

Luke cried in pain, an ache forming in his bottom as he felt his balls clench. "I'm not a slut." He tried pitifully, but everyone in the room knew he was lying. He knew he was lying. 

"Oh you're a little fucking liar Luke." Calum said and laughed as Luke's hands clenched into fists, his breathing heavy as his orgasm approached.

Calum took his fist away from Luke's neck, and then yanked his hair roughly. "Cum on my fingers like the fucking bitch you are. Can't even control yourself. You don't want this huh? You wouldn't be cumming for me if you didn't want this."

Luke wiggled, even sense heightened as his best friends watched him come undone, but Calum wasn't having it when he saw Luke trying not to release. "You're gonna cum right here in front of Michael and Ashton." Calum growled roughly, pulling Luke from the wall and forcing him to face the two.

Luke shook his head, tears of embarrassment, pure blown humiliation, falling down his cheeks as a pathetic moans of pleasure escaped his lips. "Yeah, moan for us you fucking whore." Calum told Luke, giving his ass a harsh slap. 

Luke closed his eyes, and Ashton chuckled. "Open your eyes doll, wanna see them. Look at us as you cum. Think about how good it feels to have Calum treat you like a worthless fuckdoll." Ashton told him but Luke shook his head.

"I'm not-I'm not worthless." Luke gasped and Calum gave him another slap on the opposite cheek, tears staining his hand. "Calum!" He yelled in pain, but it only brought him closer to cumming.

"Listen to him Luke. Open your fucking eyes." Calum told him and Luke did as he said, looking at his best friends as Calum's fingers continuously hit his prostate.

"That's a good slut." Michael pitched, the words heavy and foreign on his tongue. He didn't like using such dirty language towards his best friend, who just so happened to be the baby of the band (only eighteen while the rest were nineteen and twenty), but he can't deny that the twitch of Luke's cock after he said it made him chub up in his jeans.

Luke shook, crying out as he came. Hot white ropes spurted out of his cock, painting his boxers, jeans, and the floor. He regrets wearing all black now, but it's not like he owns any other colored jeans. 

Ashton and Calum laughed when he came, but Michael was more concerned because Luke's face was so red and his chest was moving too quickly to be healthy (in his opinion). 

"Pull your clothes back on." Calum demanded and Luke's hands trembled. "Unless you want our staff walking in and seeing you."

"Maybe he wants that, wants the entire crew to fuck him like you did, making him cream himself over and over." Ashton said as Luke's shakey fingers reached for his dirty boxers.

He pulled the black fabric up, shivering at the feeling of his own cum being smeared against him, and he did the same with his jeans. As soon as they were buckled, Calum was quick to push him to his knees, Luke's head centimeters from the floor.

"Look at the mess you made Luke, clean it up." Calum said but Luke shook his head. "No isn't a choice Luke, clean up your mess."

Luke's blue eyes flickered up to his bandmates, who sat and watched him. He closed his eyes and looked at the hardwood floor. Calum pushed his head down and he hesitantly licked his own cum up, the bitter taste dancing on his tongue.

"That's were you belong Luke, on the floor, like the dirty slut you are." Calum said, unsure how he could pick up such a disgusting role so quickly. It scared him slightly.

"Yes sir." Luke hiccuped, swallowing his own cum as Calum looked at him, both slightly shocked and slightly proud. 

"Sir? You're just so fucking eager to be our whore huh? Giving us pretty nicknames." Calum asked and Luke kept his face close to the ground, despite having licked all of his cum off of it. 

"A couple of pretty names isn't going to make us take it easy on you." Ashton told Luke and Luke nodded. He knew that. He had no say, and the thought made him nervous and excited.

God was he impatient. 

-

Luke's body was pushed into the wall, his shirt being ripped off quickly by Ashton's big, strong hands. Luke shivered when Ashton's hands ripped his jeans open aswell, the button popping off the designer brand and the zipper ripping open. "Can't wait to get a taste of your body Luke, fuck, haven't even become a man and I wanna wreck you."

"I'm eighteen." Luke said. He was grown, he wasn't a kid. He was a man. "I'm a man."

"A real man wouldn't allow his best friends to use him like a cheap whore." Ashton whispered in his ear and Luke gulped slightly, his mouth dry. "On your fucking knees slut, I'm too impatient to go take this to the bed."

"Ashton, it's hardw-"

"I don't care." Ashton snapped, setting his hand on Luke's right shoulder and squeezing down, sending the blonde on to his knees in seconds.

Tears filled Luke's eyes again and Ashton yanked his jeans and boxers down, revealing his dick. It was thick and long, the base surrounded by blonde hair in need of a trim. Luke shook his head, trying to hide the eagerness he had to suck his older friends cock, but Ashton wasn't having it.

"Open that mouth or I'll flip you over and fuck you straight like this." Ashton warned and that made Luke quick to curl his lips over the mushroomed tip of Ashton's dick. 

"Come on, I know you can do better than that." Ashton said and Luke hollowed his cheeks out some more. "No wonder why you're single, you can't suck cock properly." Ashton said and Luke looked down, a tad bit hurt.

It's not like he has much practice, he's only had one boyfriend and that lasted three months. How is he supposed to compare to Ashton's ex's, who were most likely always on Ashton's cock?

Ashton held the back of Luke's head still as he pistoned his cock in and out of Luke's mouth. The sides of his mouth ached quickly, his jaw unlocked and opened as wide as it'd let him, and then some. His hands were pinned to the wall, leaving him unable to push the older man away. Saliva dripped wildly and quickly from his mouth, his gag reflex being abused with each thrust of Ashton's hips.

"Gotta teach you how to take cock." Ashton said, a breathless chuckle following as Calum whistled loudly, applauding Ashton for 'teaching the bitch his place'. 

Luke shook his head, looking up at Ashton with his big, blue, and watery eyes. Tears fell down his cheeks again and Ashton was quick this shove all of his dick into Luke's throat, his untrimmed pubes tickling Luke's face. 

Luke couldn't breathe, his arms struggling and his body shaking. He felt like he was going to pass out, his gag reflex going crazy. He shook his head best the could but he really didn't want this to stop. He wanted to be left a broken shell of who he used to be, a doll for his friends to use whenever they see fit. He loved the idea of it. He wanted to be used like this. It was his filthiest fantasy. His darkest secret. And he was being served it on in a silver platter by his best friends.

"Ashton I-"

"Fuck, that's it Luke. You choking on my cock? You like that, don't you?" Ashton asked as he thrusted his hips shallowly, his dick inching the smallest bit further. "If you bite me you're fucked." Ashton said lowly when Luke's jaw became too sore to hold open any longer.

The entire upper half of Luke's body was red, a dangerous shade of red, and it was panicking Michael. Before he could butt in with a comment about it again, Ashton was pulling his cock out of Luke's mouth ever so slowly, teasing everyone in the room.

Luke coughed and gasped, saliva spilling over his lips as his body slowly, very slowly, went back to his pale complexion, tinted with a slight pink shade. He took a deep breath and looked up at Ashton, mouth wide open for him to force his cock down his throat once again, as he thought he would.

He did.

Ashton's hips seemed unstoppable as he roughly fucked Luke's mouth, feeling the younger boy's throat clench around him wildly. Luke closed his eyes, his focus mainly on pleasing Ashton with tightly hollowed cheeks and an active tongue. 

"Such a good whore for me," Ashton said as he held Luke's head still, his cock sliding in and out quickly as he threw his head back. "Fuck guys, feels so good."

"Yeah?" Michael asked, extremely aroused as he watched his best friends. He didn't understand why, but both positions seemed to be so appealing to him, and that slightly frightened him.

What kind of sadistic and masochistic shit was he and his friends into? 

"Fuck yeah." Ashton said, lightly running his hand through Luke's hair, only to turn around and force him even further down his dick, his lips pressed around the base of his cock. "Mm, so good."

"Come on man, share." Calum said and Ashton chuckled lowly, pulling his cock out of Luke's mouth instantly. Luke gasped, looking at his best friends as he took deep and heavy breaths, his vision blurred and throat sore.

Calum yanked Luke up and then chuckled as he stood ungracefully, stumbling slightly. "Come on, we got plans." Calum said and Luke's heart raced as Calum forced Luke on to the bed.

Luke's jeans were ripped off of him, thrown on the floor messily and his hands were pinned above his head. "Mm, look how good he looks all spread out for us boys." Ashton hummed and Calum grabbed Michael by the shirt.

"It's your turn Mikey, tell him what you're gonna do to him." Calum's eyes had this evil glint in them, and it was frightening almost. 

Though Michael was easily the most open about his sexual activites and all the girls and boys he's been with, he couldn't help but feel inadequate right now. He couldn't help but freeze slightly, unable to find his voice and his inner fucking psychopath like his best friends had. He wasn't into this kind of stuff, it's hot to watch but he couldn't bring himself to be as forceful and dominant as them.

God Luke looked so tired already, how could he hurt him anymore?

He was taking to long, so Calum decided to take his place. "Go grab a tie Michael, be quick. We only have all night." Calum told him and Michael nodded.

"Michael's too busy thinking about all of the filthy things he wants to do to you." Calum chuckled and Luke wiggled helplessly in Ashton's grip. "Wanna watch his fat cock destroy your tight little ass Luke. God, then Ash and I are gonna take you, force you to take the both of us at once."

"Please..." Luke begged and watched as Michael opened a drawer filled with anything but suit ties. He couldn't get his head straight as he imagined his best friends taking him at the same time.

"Holy shit..." Michael gasped, finding tubes and bottles and cases of lube. Three toys laid in there, a silicon ring with a small pack attached to it, a dildo that looked to be five inches, and one that looked to be three times that size, in both girth and length.

"What is it?" Ashton asked and Michael pulled out the ring. "Is that-"

"Looks like it." Calum nodded and immediately ran up to Michael in excitement. He took the ring and peered into the drawer. He chuckled and held up the biggest toy. "How much of this can you take Luke? Hmm?"

"H-Half." He answered and Calum had the filthiest grin on his face as he took a small bottle of lube next.

"Let's see if we can make you take all of it." He hummed nonchantly as Luke squirmed on the bed. "Ashton tie his hands."

"With what?"

Calum ripped his own shirt off, handing it to Ashton since it now stood as one long strip of cloth. "Get the bitch on his knees, tie his hands to the headboard. Want him facing us.

Ashton nodded, forcing Luke on to his knees as he pulled his arms back, tying them tightly to the headboard. Luke whimpered, his knees spread as he sat in a position meant for riding cock. And riding cock is exactly what Calum had in mind.

"Open that mouth." He sneered and Luke parted his mouth as wide as he could. The heavy toy was pushed into his mouth and he chocked and gagged on the toy as saliva and spit covered it like lube.

"Mm, take it all the way up to the balls whore, come on. Open that throat up." He said and Luke shook his head, his chest heaving up and down heavily as his throat was forcefully opened up to accommodate the size of the toy.

Luke felt his cock twitch at the feeling and soon the toy was pulled out of his mouth, the tip hitting his cheek as Calum teased him horribly. Ashton's fingers teased his cock, running up and down the red length before wrapping the silicon cockring around it, accidentally flicking a button.

The room went silent as Luke's knees buckled and his hips bucked forwards, leaning forward and accidentally testing his restraints. He moaned loudly, his eyes closing shut as his jaw dropped. "Please. Please. Please." He gasped and the toy was held up to his mouth, resting on his bottom lip.

"One more time Luke, come on, part those pretty lips for me." Calum demanded and Luke did as he said, feeling the toy fill his mouth once again. His eyes flickered up to his friends, who watched him in curiosity as he just let them do what they wanted to his body.

Luke's body jerked as he felt two lubed up fingers touching his asshole, circling around the tight rim. "Mm, what are you into Luke? You just like being used like this? Being a useless doll for someone? For some people?" Ashton asked and the toy was pulled from his mouth.

"Doesn't matter," he panted, his eyes squeezing shut as Ashton's two long fingers were being pushed into his tight hole. "Doesn't matter what I like."

"It doesn't now?" Calum asked, roughly holding his jaw in his hands. "Why do you say that hm?" 

"Cause-Cause I'm not in control." Luke cried as Ashton's hand wrapped around his cock, flicking the vibrations up higher on the ring around his balls. "I'm just a whore for you."

Calum let go of his jaw and Luke's eyes met his own, darkened with lust and glazed over with tears. "You wannabe a good boy for us Luke? A good whore?"

Luke nodded wildly and the toy was pressed into his mouth again. "Mm, there's so much we wanna do to your body." Calum hummed, his hand flat against the base of the fake cock as he kept it still in Luke's mouth, letting it fill his throat. "You gonna let is do whatever we want?"

Luke did his best to nod his head, and Calum gave a dirty smirk as he felt a third finger press into his tight hole. "You remember your safe word right?" He asked and Luke nodded once again.

Calum pulled the toy out and Luke's voice trembled as Ashton's fingers spread apart widely. Luke lifted his body up to try and get away from Ashton's relentless fingers, but was soon slammed back down on his best friends fingers by Michael. His eyes flickered up to the green irises, and he parted his lips for him, waiting to be fed his cock like the others had.

But he never was.

Michael had the same filthy smirk on his lips, and he leaned down, his hand flicking a switch on the cockring, pushing the vibrations as quick as the toy could go. "Michael - Michael no-"

His best friend didn't listen, watching him shake and withe on the bed, incoherent babbled escaping his lips. Michael bit his lip before wrapping as hand around himself, tugging on his cock roughly.

He felt more lube being squeezed on Ashton's hands and his hole, and his eyes widened at what was to come. "Ash - Ashton are you-"

"Mhm. Gonna stretch that tight hole of yours for the toy and our cocks. You can take it, I know you can." He said and Luke felt sparks run up his spine as Ashton spread apart his four fingers inside of him.

"Please, wanna - wanna feel your fist inside of me please. Feels so good." Luke gasped as he pushed back against his habd.

A choked moan escaped his lips as Ashton slowly tucked his thumb inside of him, all five fingers moving in and it if his bottom. Calum just watched the scene unfold, watching his best friend use Luke's body the way he wanted. "You like that?" He asked and Luke's head nodded rapidly.

"Yes, yes yes yes. Fuck." He panted, his head tilting back as Ashton worked the five fingers inside of him. "Please please please."

Calum tugged Michael hand off of himself and he looked him in the eyes. "Want you to fuck Luke's loud mouth. After all, we've got neighbors all around us."

Michael nodded and then stood up as Calum flicked the cockring off, leaving Luke to feel Ashton's large hand opening up his asshole. It stretched and it burned but it felt so good, too good to stop. 

Luke parted his lips and he looked up at Michael as the older boy held the back of Luke's head, forcing his cock into his mouth. Luke moaned around his dick and Michael groaned quietly as he began fucking the blonde's mouth.

"Such a fucking slut Luke," he gasped, finding the willpower and strength to degrade and use his best friend the way he know the boy needed. "Letting us use your body like this. Letting me fuck your filthy fucking mouth."

Luke's throat tightened when he felt Ashton slowly push his hand into Luke's ass, his knuckles causing him to spread open further than ever. To keep him quiet, Michael held his throat on his dick, choking him with the large cock so he didn't scream too loudly. 

Ashton gasped when his hand was filling inside of Luke and he slowly began moving it out it curiosity. Luke's body shook at the action, his hands balled into fists so tight it could possibly break his bones, and his legs spread so wide his thighs ached and burned.

"Fuck, took my entire hands guys." Ashton told them and when Michael pulled out if Luke's mouth, Calum planted a hard spank on his younger friends ass, watching as Luke cried out.

"Does it hurt? Hmm? Is your tight little ass hurting because of Ashton's huge fist?" Calum asked and Luke couldn't respond, taking deep breath and his best friend moved his fist inside of him.

He felt a harsh slap on his cheek and he immediately turned to Calum. "Answer me Luke. Does it fucking hurt?" He asked, and Luke nodded.

"Hurts so much." He sobbed, but his moving hips proved that it didn't hurt as bad as they thought it did. "So so deep. Fuck me Ash, wanna feel you."

Ashton pushed the last of his hand in, Luke's rim wrapping around his wrist tightly. Michael flicked to cockring on and Luke's voice came out as a scream, but only for a second, because Calum covered his mouth.

"You're going their shut your fucking mouth or I'll gag you, understood?" Calum asked and all Luke could do was nod. Calum mixed his hand and Michael filled the youngest boy's mouth once again.

"Tell me when Cal," Ashton hummed and the dark haired boy nodded, promising that he would.

He wrapped his own hand around his cock and then hissed, being the only one who hasn't had Luke on his dick. "Tell me how he feels boys. Tell me how tight he is." The Maori boy grunted and the two began to explain.

"Shit Cal, he's so fucking tight. Can feel him clenching on my hand, just wanna-"

Ashton thrusted his hand forward and Luke's body jerked, making Michael groan. "Fuck, whatever you did, do that again. His throat got so damn tight. Look at him, fucking slobbering all over my cock, dripping from his mouth."

"Gonna take all of our loads in that sweet little mouth after." Calum gasped and Luke whimpered, his body aching in the best way possible. "Or fuck, might just cum inside of his gaping hole, let him feel our cum dripping out of him."

Michael pulled out, knowing if he kept Luke on him any longer, he'd cum too soon. "Fuck Ash, that's enough. Don't wanna make him too tired and sore." Calum panted, using all of his willpower to let go if his throbbing dick.

Ashton slowly pulled his fist from Luke's ass, careful not to go too fast. His heart pounder as Luke whimpered as cried, tears falling freely down his body. When his hand was finally out, he smacked Luke's ass harshly. "Gonna fill that ass all the way now, that's what you get for being a whore."

The large toy was covered in a layer of lube before the tip was poked at Luke's asshole. Before they let him push it in, Michael set each hand on Luke's ass and pushed them apart, revealing Luke's gaping hole to them. Calum spit on Luke's hole and Luke threw his head back as his cock ring felt tighter and tighter as each second passed with the vibrator was on. 

Luke was quick to try and sink down on the toy when they finally let him, needing to be filled and needing to cum. "Lemme cum please sir please." He begged, slowly taking the toy inside of him as the vibrator was flicked off. 

"Nope." Calum decided and Luke begged and begged, only to have a hand wrap tightly around his throat and a stinging pain run up hid spine as his ass was filled with the toy, every damn inch of it. And it hurt.

"What happened to 'it doesn't matter what you want'? Huh? We're gonna fucking abuse you Luke, make you wish you never let us fucking touch you." Calum told him, and Luke cried out when was forced to bounce his ass in the large toy. 

He felt a hand press hard against his stomach and Luke whimpered, gasping louly as pressure was set on where the toy was pushing at. "Bet it fucking hurts huh? Never took something so long in your ass, have you? Only half of it, bullshit. It went in so easily." Michael commented as he rubbed the slight bulge.

"I bet he fucks himself with it every day, wishing he had someone to use it on him." Ashton spoke up as Calum stepped away from the bed. "Just loves cock, right Luke?"

"Yes - Yes love it so much." Luke gasped as he hung his head low. His eyes squeezed shut, and he heard laughter when Calum came back, a sharpie in his hands. 

"I'm gonna make him a proper whore." Calum said and when Luke felt a pint of a marker in his lower back, he also felt his red cock twitch. 

"Is this what you wanted Luke? For us to fucking use you?" Michael asked, his hands now set on Luke's broad shoulders, keeping every inch of the toy deep in him. "For us to ignore your crying and begging? 

Luke moaned brokenly, shaking and twitching at the feeling. "Yes - Yes. Please." Luke answered as Calum wrote all over his body in permanent marker.

"No more touching yourself or sleeping with anyone else. You're our fucking whore now. We're the only ones allowed to touch you, to hurt you, to use you. Understand, Luke? Fucking ours." Calum growled and Luke nodded his head, feeling lightheaded as Michael slowly lifted him off of the long toy.

Michael watched Luke as he gasped and panted heavily, seeming to get more and more worn out by the second. Michael used his free hand to grab Luke's jaw and then he pressed a kiss against his lips, deciding the boy had gone long enough without any kisses. Luke kissed him back quickly, relishing in the feeling of Michael's soft lips against his. 

"That's enough teasing and foreplay. Fuck I wanna feel you Luke. Wanna feel your ass clench around our cocks." Ashton breathed out as he looked at Calum, who nodded at the unspoken question.

Are we still doing this?

Calum began looking around for condoms, but after not finding anything, he looked at his best friends, his role breaking as he spoke for a second. "Anyone uh have a condom? Or do I not have to worry about STD's?" He asked and Luke felt his heart flutter as he remembered that as dominant as they were, they were still his dumb best friends. 

"Literally Calum, we have all of our dicks out and have been touching each other on night." Ashton told him and Michael shook his head. "Just grab the lube, idiot."

"Bend you the fuck over if you don't watch that mouth." Calum warned and Ashton rolled his eyes as Luke pulled away from Michael.

"Just bareback me." 

"That's the plan now." Calum said and Luke felt a hand around his neck. "Now where were we?" He asked and Luke bit his bottom lip roughly.

"Move Mike." Ashton instructed and he did as he said, sitting off to Luke's side as he and Calum sandwiched Luke between yheir bodies. "Gonna fuck his throat Mikey, yeah?"

"Mhm." Michael nodded as he wrapped a hand around himself. "Wait."

"Shit, now what?" Calum asked impatiently as he pressed the tip of his lubed up cock against Luke's asshole. The blonde pushed back, and Calum chuckled. "So desperate for us, aren't you?" He asked as Michael flipped a switch on Luke's cock ring.

"Yeah, need you so - so bad. Please. Fuck me. Use me." Luke shouted, his boice octaves higher as he felt the vibrations course through his body. 

Calum slowly pushed into Luke and the blonde whimpered, his eyes squeezing shut as Ashton kissed his neck, biting his skin and leaving marks. "Hurt me." Luke begged and Ashton wrapped a hand around Luke's throat, choking him as he turned his head in Michael's direction.

"It's his job to smack you around. Come on Michael, give him a little smack." Ashton pressed and Michael looked between the two.

"A what?"

"Smack? You know, slap him." Ashton demanded and Michael was hesitant. "Give the whore what he wants."

Calum's hips were flushed against Luke's in no time and the two groaned quietly. Michael winced when Ashton smacked Luke across the face, immediately kissing down his chest as he held his neck tightly.

"Fuck Luke, you'd think you'd be a little looser after all that fucking you had earlier." Calum breathed out and Ashton teasingly let his teeth nip Luke's nipples.

"Mikey..."

Michael met Luke's eyes and the blonde parted his lips, his face red as tears and spit stained his face. His mouth was open wide, black ink sprawled across his body as Calum fucked him roughly. His body jerked, and when Luke batted his pretty, wet eyes, he was feeding Luke his cock like it would be his last meal ever.

Luke quickly bobbed his head and Calum placed a rough spank on Luke's ass. "Why haven't we taken you sooner? Fuck Hemmings, should have fucked you as soon as you turned eighteen, ruined your perfect body as soon as you became an adult."

"Bet he was letting people fuck him like a cheap whore even before he turned eighteen." Ashton hummed, his nails raking down Luke's chest and stomach. "Let a bunch of men touch and hurt him for his own pleasure. Fucking sick."

Michael groaned, too lost in his own pleasure to humiliate or degrade Luke any further. After all, he wasn't even into this whole 'rape play' thing, and he was only slightly into BDSM. He was here to get his dick sucked, and to make sure Luke's okay because the others could go overboard.

Okay, and maybe to not seem like a like a pussy to Calum or Ashton either, but that's the last reason.

"Fuck Ash, come on." Calum mumbled as he stopped his hips slowly and the older boy lubed his own cock up, quickly pumping himself a few times before running the head of his cock beside Calum's. "Gonna break this kid in half."

Michael ran a hand through Luke's hair, and he tugged him further down his cock as Ashton slowly pushed into him. Luke was tight, but if he hadn't been stretched and opened up earlier, he knew that this wouldn't have worked out as well as it was.

Luke let out a choked moan and Michael groaned loudly as he looked down at Luke's face. His eyes were squeezed shut, and his face different shades of pink and red. Tears were falling from his eyes, and spit was falling down his chin.

"Fuck, you look so hot Luke." Michael mumbled and Luke felt like his entire body was on fire as Ashton's continued pushing into him, and Michael continued to hold him deep of his cock. 

"Look at the fucking whore," Calum hissed, smacking Luke's ass roughly, making the blonde choke even more on Michael's dick. "Taking three cocks at once."

"Maybe we can invite a few more friends, let them touch and molest him too." Ashton chuckled breathless, his voice straining ands he gulped. "Watch them as they use him like like a fucking toy, like the useless doll he is."

"Bet he loves having so much attention in him, little attention whore." Calum added. "Tell us how our dicks feel Luke. Tell us how fucking amazing we're making you feel even though a slut like you doesn't deserve it."

Michael pulled out of Luke's mouth and he gasped loudly for breath as Calum and Ashton began moving their hips in a fast and rough rhythm. He moaned loudly, his eyes shut as he hung his head low. "So good, fuck feels so good. Please let me cum."

At this point, he couldn't talk properly anymore. All that left his mouth was a bunch of babbled nonsense - swears and mumbled begging. He wants to cum so bad, needs to cum, but they keep denying and he's about ready to cry again.

"We'll let you cum after we use your body." Michael muttered before making the younger boy take his cock into his mouth once again. "Gonna shoot my load all over your filthy face Luke, let you know and see just how big of a whore you are."

Luke bobbed his head sloppily on Michael's dick and Ashton dug his dull nails into Luke's waist since Calum had his hips in his hands. Michael held the back of his head, and Luke's arms were still tied and as sore as ever.

"I'm gonna cum." Michael informed them as his hips stuttered, Luke's tongue working his dick like a lollipop.

"Fuck same," Calum agreed and Ashton nodded. "Gonna take all of our loads on your body Luke, let a real whore."

Luke nodded his head and Michael pulled out of him mouth, jerking his cock quickly in front of Luke's face. He closed his eyes, and soon ropes of white was painting his face and filling his mouth. 

"Swallow it." Michael demanded and Luke did as he said, cum dripping from his face as he felt Calum and Ashton's pace slow down as their hips fell out of sync.

"Fuck I'm gonna cum." Calum breathed out as he pulled his cock out of Luke, following Michael's lead and jerking his cock quickly as Ashton pistoned his dick in and out of Luke.

Ashton's hand reached for the cock ring and he took it off. Luke immediately came, a scream nearly ripping his throat apart as he felt Calum cum on to his back and ass, painting him the way Michael did.

"Gonna fill up your tight ass with my cum, let it drip down your thighs for days." Ashton grunted, his balls clench as he shoved every inch of his dick into the blonde, stilling his hips as he came deep inside of him. "Fuck, take my cum Luke, good slut."

Their heavy breaths breaths and pants filled the room, and when Ashton pulled out, he immediately untied his best friends hands. "I want pictures to save for a rainy day." Calum spoke and Luke couldn't feel any part of his body. 

Michael and Ashton stood beside Calum as he took a picture of Luke's gaping hole, 'Property of Calum H, Ashton I, and Michael C' written on his back along with crude things like 'fuck me' and 'use me'. Cum was splattered along through black ink, and some was dripping out of his abused hole.

"Turn around for us Luke." Calum uged and the blonde did, showing them his cum covered face. Calum snapped a picture and Luke shook his head as he tried wiping it off.

"Come on sweetheart," Michael spoke and grabbed his own t-shirt off of the floor. "I'll run you a bath. Are you alright?"

"Mikey?"

"Yeah baby?" He asked as he wiped his own cum off of the blonde. "Need anything?"

"Cuddles and love and food." Luke said and Michael looked at the other two. "And lots of lotion."

"Yes sir." Calum teased and Luke smiled. "I meant it Hemmo, you're ours now. We can fuck you like a whore, and then treat you like a princess after."

"I'd like that." Luke admitted and they all smiled at each other.


End file.
